A surgical microscope of the above kind is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,887. This surgical microscope is configured as a stereomicroscope and includes an image projection module for reflecting endoscopic images into the ocular of the surgical microscope. For this purpose, the image projection module includes beam splitters which can be brought into the parallel viewing beam path of the surgical microscope. With the interaction of a shutter, the microscope user can either observe the microscope image by itself or the endoscope image by itself or a superposition of the microscope and endoscope images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,549 discloses a surgical microscope wherein the image projection module includes a display screen. Several possibilities for arranging the display screen are shown in this publication.
A further surgical microscope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,371. This surgical microscope includes an image recording module with a television camera for recording an image of the object supplied by the viewing unit.